


Trinkets

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A collection of self-contained one-sentence prompt responses, written for the One Sentence Only challenge community on Dreamwidth.  One chapter per completed table.





	1. The Great Outdoors

_**GREEN:** _

Laiquë stroked the star-shaped leaf, marvelling, for how strange it was that this most beautiful of plants had proven so deadly. 

 

_**RAINBOW:**_

Egalmoth posed in front of the mirror, his many-coloured cloak flung carelessly over his shoulder; Aredhel's eyes gleamed, and she teased, "My dear, if you do not yet have a name for your House, allow me to supply one."

 _ **BIRDS:**_

"The child is damaged; she doesn't speak," they whispered - yet Elwing smiled, and told her secrets to the birds.

  

_**ENDLESS:**_

The Void gaped ever onward, yawning beyond the bounds of time and space - yet he, Melkor, was endless too, and one day he would return.

 _ **TREE:**_

The boy laughed at his grandmother's warnings of tree-creatures called Huorns, and so he did not notice the dark, mossed shape haunting his steps through the woods...

 _ **SILENCE:**_

Erellont felt Aerandir's arm around his waist and Falathar's hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, glad of their comfort in the silent dark of the Straight Road.

 _ **MOONLIGHT:**_

The Orcs called them demons and fled before them, for their hair was starlight, their eyes white fire, and their sharpened teeth dripped blood.*

 _ **SUN:**_

Light danced through the gold in Fingon's braids, and despite the ache of his wounds and the memory of the dark, Maedhros felt himself smile.

 _ **OCEAN:**_

Maglor walked on, singing, and the salted sea-spray kissed his burned, weeping skin.

 

 _ **STORM:**_

"Forgive me," Amroth choked as the waves tossed and rolled him like a limp rag - and then the current gripped him and pulled him down, under, away from the storm.

 

 _ **BEAUTY:**_

Her looks were not conventional, nor were her interests and skills - but when they argued or laughed or worked in the forge or rode out together or kissed, fire arced between them, and Fëanor knew her to be his equal, and loved her.

 

 _ **BLUE FLOWERS:**_

"For you," said Elanor, and Opal took the bluebell posy and blushed.

 

 _ **RAIN:**_

Gwindor turned his face to the skies, thankful for the drizzling chill, for each prickle of rain on his face seemed to whisper,  _you are free._

 

 _ **WILDERNESS:**_

"Are we there yet?" Pippin asked - and smiled with feigned innocence at Gandalf's answering glare.

 

 _ **WATERFALL:**_

"Take my hand," murmured Lenwë, and he led Ithilbor through the tumbling curtain of water, and in the sweet darkness of the cave, they kissed.

 

 _ **WILD HORSES:**_

Dust flew from their hooves and glinted in the starlight; steam rose from their sweat-sheened flanks, but the wild horses of Rhovanion galloped on, wild hearts blazing, heedless of distance - for Nahar ran with them tonight, and they would not stop until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one refers to the Ithiledhil, a group of original characters from Spiced Wine's [Magnificat of the Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/series/36516) series. They were once captives of Melkor, the result of his first attempts to create Orcs. She has kindly given me permission to use them in my own fic.


	2. Food and Drink

_**GREEN TEA** _

"Thank you," Pippin said as Lindir passed him the cup - but he wrinkled his nose and tipped the contents into a plant pot once the Elf's back was turned.  
_**  
HUNGER**_

It would pass in the end, Maglor knew; he would find work, and food, and a bed, but for now he simply had to keep going.

_**HONEY** _

Ingwion's hair smelled of honeysuckle as he kissed Arafinwë's cheek and whispered, "Welcome home."

_**WATER** _

The ice on the Withywindle melted; it stretched its thawing fingers over the rocks and reeds, and laughed, and called - and Old Man Willow woke from sleep.

_**GETTING DRUNK** _

Glorfindel slipped a pillow under Turgon's head, prised the lax fingers from the wine glass, and prayed his kinsman would not dream.

_**LEMBAS BREAD** _

It was like an itch in his mind, or a song that he couldn't quite hear - but Sméagol was not yet ready to heed its call.

** _FRUITS_ **

Carefully Sam set the bowl of strawberries in front of his master, and he watched, half hopeful, half afraid.

**_FEAST_ **

_They are staring at me,_ Celebrimbor thought, _staring at the traitor's son_ \- but Finduilas slipped her arm through his, and led him across the hall.  
**  
_CHEESE_**

The Hunter accepted the cloth-wrapped bundle, and smiled as the creature who called himself Harfoot instructed, "Mind you make it last - and take care on the road."

**_CORN COBS_ **

"They're best when they're hot," Aldarion smiled, and he laughed as the child bit into the sweet grilled kernels, and butter ran down her chin.*

**_RED WINE_ **

Frozen light glinted in the Valley; Erestor sipped warm, sweet wine, and listened to the wind whisper over the snow.

** _APPLE TREES_ **

"Get back here, you wicked little sneak thief!” screeched old Mistress Pedweg – and Ioreth ran, giggling, as apples tumbled from the pockets of her pinafore.

**_BREAKFAST_ **

The quiver of eggs recalled the flesh of the thing she had slain, and she pushed her plate away.**

**_WINE BARRELS_ **

“Barrel-rider?” snorted Frodo – and Bilbo looked offended and replied, “I was rather proud of that one.”

**_BEER_ **

Edrahil sipped Bëor's brew, winced, and whispered to Finrod, “I do not think it will catch on.”

 ** _TAVERN_**

Faramir gazed into the fire and imagined he could hear his brother's voice among those chattering at the bar, as he had so many times in their youth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I seem to recall reading somewhere that the Númenóreans brought corn to Middle-earth. Perhaps Aldarion is having a barbecue on the beach with some friends made on one of his voyages...
> 
> **This refers to a specific incident in the [Summerland](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281971) series, which Spiced Wine and I co-write, using characters from both our 'verses. However, it could conceivably be about any female warrior who has just made her first kill; Middle-earth must have had plenty of them.


End file.
